December 2019 Nick Premieres
December 2019 Nickelodeon Premieres here!https://animesuperhero.com/forums/threads/december-2019-nick-premieres.5775811/ Series 'America's Most Musical Family' *Friday, December 6th at 8PM - "Episode 6" (#105) *Friday, December 13th at 8PM - "Semifinals, Part 1" (#107) *Friday, December 20th at 8PM - "Semifinals, Part 2" (#108) *Friday, December 27th at 7PM - "Road To The Finals" (#113) 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers' *Saturday, December 7th at 8AM - "Evox: Upgraded" (#920) *Saturday, December 14th at 8AM - "Scrozzle's Revenge" (#922) (Season 26 Finale) 'ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks' *Sunday, December 1st at 10AM - "Artsy Smartsy; The Crush" (#413) *Sunday, December 8th at 10AM - "Best in Shoe; Royal Pain" (#414) 'LEGO City Adventures' *Sunday, December 1st at 10:30AM - "Police Navidad" (#107A) *Sunday, December 1st at 10:45AM - "Paradoors" (#109B) *Sunday, December 8th at 10:30AM - "Slam the Door; JAILBREAK!" (#110) (Season 1 Finale) '44 Cats' *Sunday, December 1st at 7:30AM - "Santa's Little Helper" (#121B) *Sunday, December 8th at 7:30AM - "The Rolling Pin Quest" (#125B) *Sunday, December 15th at 7:30AM - "Recycling Romp" (#121A) *Sunday, December 22nd at 7:30AM - "Pilou the Kitten Sitter" (#126A) *'Sunday, December 29th at 7:30AM - "44 Cats - The Musical" (#126B) (Season 1 Finale)' 'Double Dare (2018)' *Friday, December 6th at 9PM - "Holiday Week Game 2" (#218) *Friday, December 13th at 9PM - "Holiday Week Game 3" (#219) *Friday, December 20th at 9PM - "Holiday Week Finals" (#220) (Series Finale) 'Top Elf' *Friday, December 6th at 7PM - "Unwrapped" (#102) *Friday, December 13th at 7PM - "Teamwork Makes the Tree Work" (#103) *Friday, December 20th at 7PM - "Gingerbread House Party" (#104) *Saturday, December 21st at 7PM - "The Grand Finale" (#105) (Season 1 Finale) 'Blue's Clues & You' *Friday, December 13th at 11AM - "Getting Glasses with Magenta" (#111) 'PAW Patrol' *Friday, December 20th at 12PM - "Pups Save a White Wolf; Pups Save a Wrong Way Explorer" (#619) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Friday, December 6th at 12PM - "Toy Trouble!" (#506) 'Ricky Zoom' *Friday, December 6th at 12:30PM - "SantaCycle Down; Shining" (#113) 'Ryan's Mystery Playdate' *Monday, December 2nd at 12PM - "Ryan's Merry Playdate" (#213) *Tuesday, December 3rd at 12PM - "Ryan's Nimble Playdate; Ryan's Hilarious Playdate" (#202) *Wednesday, December 4th at 12PM - "Ryan's Subscribed Playdate" (#210A) *Thursday, December 5th at 12PM - "Ryan's Plundering Playdate" (#210B) *Monday, December 9th at 12PM - "Ryan's Global Playdate" (#215A) *Tuesday, December 10th at 12PM - "Ryan's Stacked Playdate" (#215B) *Wednesday, December 11th at 12PM - "Ryan's Swift Playdate" (#216A) *Thursday, December 12th at 12PM - "Ryan's Delicious Playdate" (#216B) *Monday, December 16th at 12PM - "Ryan's Leading Playdate" (#217A) *Tuesday, December 17th at 12PM - "Ryan's Balanced Playdate" (#217B) *Wednesday, December 18th at 12PM - "Ryan's Spectacular Playdate" (#218A) *Thursday, December 19th at 12PM - "Ryan's Feathery Playdate" (#218B) 'The Adventures of Paddington' *Friday, December 20th at 12:30PM - "Paddington Finds a Pigeon; Paddington and the Chores List" (#101) (Sneak Peek) 'Thomas & Friends' *Monday, December 30th at 8AM - "Deep Trouble; Rangers of the Rails" (#310) Specials *"The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol" - Sunday, December 1st at 11AM *"SpongeBob Musical: Live on Stage!" - Saturday, December 7th at 7PM Category:2019 Premieres Category:2019